Kaijugers
The Kamen Sentai Kaijuger (仮面戦隊カイジヤーKamen Sentai Kaijuger), is the Super Sentai team that protects Earth from the supernatural-based evil organization, Gemini. They are a group of high-schoolers who are also otaku's. They are based on Superheroes and Japanese Mythology, mostly Kaiju. They also have unique traits, that their specific monsters have found interesting about them. Team Members Team History The heroes each have their own backstory and were rogues before becoming a team. Starting with Riku, then Daimon, then Kenta, and finally Yukiko. However, despite each knowing this information they were not keen on working together since while they did share the goal of saving people they were also blocked by their own goals, going as far as to keep their own identities a secret from each other. Another problem was that in order to complete the team, they needed five, but only had four. This was until Yukiko met Naoki and Naoki turned out to be the destined fifth, chosen by Izanagi from his desire to protect people and his sense of adventure, became Blaze Red. Despite working with the other members, they did not want to work together at first. After the others learned and were inspired by Naoki despite his stupidity, they decided that they would share the goal of fighting together to protect people but at the same time help each other achieve their own goals. MORE TO COME!!! Arsenal Mecha Trivia *This team is unique even in fan-fiction's case as while they may not be the first, they are one of the only "Kaiju-Themed" Sentai teams ever. *They are the first team to let the monster-of-the-week decide if it will fight or surrender, instead of usually just defeating the villain. *As this team is also Superhero Based, as each has got their own superpower: **Riku: Digital Cyclone, the ability of both digital manipulation and air manipulation. Riku uses his powers to not only allow him to control things digitally but use them for wind-based moves. In layman's terms, it's basically controlling digital energy like using wind energy. **Daimon: One-Million, the ability of superhuman strength, his gauntlets allow him to have better control. It's a powerful ability, to lift even buildings, it can also create lightning strikes and bash through obstacles. **Kenta: Blue Slash, the ability to master the power of swordsmanship and stealth, he can even turn into a blue shadow-like image to sneak up on enemies even better than camouflage. He also has an un-identified superpower that improves his swordsmanship and physical abilities to inhuman levels. **Yukiko: Ice-Manipulation, the ability to control the element of ice, however, Yukiko's is unique as she can create fields, weapons and even attacks on ice, she can even create ice bridges to slide on. She even technically has a superpower that involves her great marksmanship. **Naoki: Is very unique, as he has got a few, his most noticeable trait is Fire-Manipulation, but also seems to possess an ability to detect and eliminate powers, somewhat like Negation. He also has good swordsmanship skills and possess inhuman strength and speed. **Ryouta: Is also unique, as he has two known powers, the first is his Lightning-Manipulation, which he embodies in his silver form, he also has Rainbow-Fire, which he uses his his gold form. Outside of that he has great physical stats and is highly intelligent. *While the Kaijugers are superheroes, some fans consider them potential heroes like the Gokaigers not because their criminals but because their rogue personalities. **Although to fans it's obvious that they think this, as while their personalities are the same as common teams in Sentai, they are still teenagers. *If fans put this in the original Super Sentai timeline: **This team is the 2nd youngest team in Super Sentai history. Although they are the youngest team in history if you make the ToQgers adults. **They are however, the youngest high-school team in Sentai history. The Turborangers and Megarangers (who were also high-school teams) were all 3rd years thus technically older. **If you view their specific elements, they are the second team after the Zyuohgers to have a ranger with both a water element (Knight) and an ice element (Frost). ***They are however, the first Sentai team to have a pink ranger with an ice-motif. **If you do put this in the original series, then the Kaijugers are technically, the first Sentai team, to use belts as a transformation device. Something that Kamen Rider is most known for. ***That's probably meant to be as this team is also (in some degree) Kamen Rider-related. **If the Lupinrangers are the 42nd Sentai Team then the Patrangers are the 43rd. This means that despite being fan-fiction, fans can consider the Kaijugers the pseudo-44th Sentai Team. *They can also technically be compared to the Kyoryugers: **Like them, they wanted to keep their identities secret only to have to reveal them, eventually. **They became the Kaijugers, one at a time. **While it's unrelated, if fans hear the sound Kaijugers, it sounds somewhat similar to Kyoryugers. Depending on how you pronounce it. *If you pay attention to the color-order the Kaijugers go in, it's the same as Timerangers. Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow, and Green, respectively. *It's now revealed that there is one sixth ranger with two colors. **This makes him the second ranger with two colors, the first is Lupin X/Patren X of Lupinranger vs. Patranger. **However, he does have two colors but one ranger form. This makes him similar to Kamen Rider Double and Kamen Rider Build who both had two colors in one form. Category:Kamen Sentai Kaijuger